


We're tethered to the story we must tell

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek loves theather, M/M, Romance, Stiles is an actor, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek está enamorado de él aunque no lo conozca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're tethered to the story we must tell

We're tethered to the story we must tell

 

 

Hoy es jueves, es el día de teatro, es el día en que Derek Hale se viste de traje y se sienta en la cuarta fila con el programa entre sus largos dedos a ver la obra que el grupo de teatro del pueblo ha preparado para esa semana. Es el día en que su corazón se acelera cada vez más y las mejillas se le sonrojan cuando siente que una de esas líneas va dirigida a él.

En realidad no conoce a los actores y si los conoce no puede identificarlos fuera del escenario, cuando usan jeans y zapatos comunes. No conoce sus rostros detrás de las máscaras que cubren los rasgos de una persona real y los convierten en el sueño de todo amante de la literatura. Pero lo conoce a él. A sus labios arqueados en la dirección correcta y los ojos que esconden secretos brillantes como antorchas.

Ha visto desde Hamlet hasta Los tres mosqueteros. Se ha detenido a escuchar los musicales y ha descubierto el arte detrás del silencio, escrito únicamente en los movimientos de sus cuerpos.

Hoy es el día en el que puede sentir que su amor puede ser correspondido o por lo menos que nadie lo olvidará. Años más tarde tal vez alguien lo recuerde como el profesor de historia que se sentaba a admirar el trabajo de un grupo de humanos aunque realmente su emoción se refería a un solo personaje en específico.

A veces el principal y otras veces con apariciones esporádicas. Vestido de gala o casi desnudo. Lo ha visto de tantas formas que no sabe si alguno mantiene, por lo menos, un poco parecido a quien es en realidad pero aun así lo ama.

Ama la forma en la que sus dedos largos se ondulan con los movimientos precisos y como  en su andar parece flotar en el aire. Ama la forma tan apasionada en la que murmura sus  líneas y las lágrimas que le causa sin proponérselo.

Es su obra de teatro privada, la razón por la cual siempre usa su mejor ropa, como si esperara que un día al salir del café del centro, cuando el reloj marca las siete treinta, él esté ahí puesto como un títere esperando por él.

Le aterra no estar lo suficientemente presentable y también estar demasiado arreglado. ¿Y si el día en lo conozca tiene un resfriado? ¿Y si no le gusta el aroma de su perfume? ¿Y si prefiere los ojos oscuros? Tal vez solamente prefiera  a las chicas pero nunca pierde la esperanza.

Cuando lo mira cruzar la calle frente a su auto tiene que respirar con más profundidad deseando captar un poco de su esencia y cada vez que lo ve entrar al teatro desea dar un paso en su dirección y pedirle su número.

Para cualquier otra persona debería ser algo cotidiano, pero no para Derek Hale. Es como si el camino se encendiera con fuego y él tuviera que pasar por en medio, lo peor es que ni siquiera sabe si vale la pena. Tal vez es uno de esos actores que aspiran a Broadway y que creen que todos a su alrededor están bajo sus órdenes, tal vez es de los que prefiere  Starbucks por su reputación y no una buena taza de café hecha en casa, tal vez…

-Disculpa, ¿Tienes una pluma? –La sonrisa alargada y juguetona que le regala no le permite pensar en otra cosa cuando sus dedos se rozan por accidente al entregar la pluma. -¿Me das tú número?

Tal vez ese sea el inicio de una historia que llegue al teatro.


End file.
